marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Persephone (Olympian) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Proserphina (Roman name), Dread Persephone, Persephoneia, Pherepapha, Perifona, many other regional names | Identity = No Dual | Identity2 = | Affiliation = Gods of Olympus | Relatives = Zeus (father); Demeter (mother); Hades/Pluto (husband/uncle); Zagreus (son); Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hercules, Hermes (half-brothers); Artemis, Athena, Hebe (half-sisters); Hera, Hestia (aunts); Neptune (uncle); vast extended family | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile between Olympus and Tartarus, Hades | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 410 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (variable to at least blonde) | UnusualFeatures = Persephone's features change between Olympus and the underworld. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Queen of the Underworld, goddess of spring and renewal, fertility goddess | Education = Tutored by minor goddesses | Origin = Olympian | PlaceOfBirth = Olympus | Creators = Roy Thomas | First = Avengers Annual #23 | HistoryText = Origin Kore was the daughter of the Olympian gods Demeter and Zeus. Early years A comely young goddess, Kore was desired by many gods, including her uncle Hades. To protect her daughter, Demeter hid her, but Hades conspired with Zeus to abduct her. While Demeter searched the Earth for her daughter, Kore, unhappy with her abduction, refused all food and drink save for the time she ate seven pomegranate seeds. Demeter eventually found her daughter in Hades' custody. She prevented trees from yielding fruit until Kore was returned, leading Zeus to sent word to Hades. He agreed to let Kore go, until his gardener Ascalaphus informed him of Kore eating the pomegranate seeds: As she had eaten the food of the dead, she could not return to the upper world. However, to avoid further conflict with Zeus and Demeter, Hades agreed to let her spend half the year in Olympus, and the other half in Tartarus. After Adonis was taken into custody by Aphrodite in order to protect him from his enraged father. Aphrodite asked Persephone to care for him, but Persephone grew attracted to him as he grew, causing Aphrodite's jealousy. The two goddesses fought over him until Zeus' intervention, who decreed that Adonis would spend a third of the year with Persephone, another third with Aphrodite, and the last one as he pleased. Aphrodite used her magic girdle Cestus to have Adonis spend his third of the year with her as well, causing Persephone to inform Ares, Aphrodite's lover, about Adonis. Enraged, Ares set a wild boar upon Adonis, who was killed and sent to Tartatus. Queen of the Underworld Kore accepted her role of Queen of the Underworld, took the name Persephone, and came to love her husband Hades. After Adonis was taken into custody by Aphrodite in order to protect him from his enraged father. Aphrodite asked Persephone to care for him, but Persephone grew attracted to him as he grew, causing Aphrodite's jealousy. The two goddesses fought over him until Zeus' intervention, who decreed that Adonis would spend a third of the year with Persephone, another third with Aphrodite, and the last one as he pleased. Aphrodite used her magic girdle Cestus to have Adonis spend his third of the year with her as well, causing Persephone to inform Ares, Aphrodite's lover, about Adonis. Enraged, Ares set a wild boar upon Adonis, who was killed and sent to Tartatus. As the Queen of the Underworld, she was involved in some gods' quests in Tartarus: * When Dionysus came for his mortal mother Semele, she accepted his plea and released her. * When Hercules came there during his Twelve Labors and recognized his friend Theseus, Persephone allowed him to take him if Hercules could pull him free from a rock to which he was adhered, which Hercules easily did. | Powers = Persephone possesses the conventional powers of the Olympian gods, including superhuman strength (she can lift about 25 tons), durability, virtual immortality (including immunity to aging) and resistance to disease. She apparently can alter her appearance, being blonde while not in Tartarus, dark-haired when she is there (possibly in correspondence with her roles of fertility goddess and Queen of Underworld). She can apparently also transport herself to other locations by travelling though Hades. Using either size alteration or illusion, she was able to tower over her Tartarus' subjects.Category:Size AlterationCategory:Illusionists Her status of Queen of the Underworld, she had some level of command over the spirits that dwelt there. Outside Hades, she can influence the growth and vitality of plants over a large yet undefined area. Allspeak: Due to the Allspeak (also called All-Tongue), Persephone can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Abilities = | Strength = As an average Olympian female, she can lift about 25 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Persephone at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Botanopathy Category:Zeus Family Category:Demeter Family Category:Pluto Family Category:Regeneration Category:Mythological Figures Category:Fertility Deities Category:Spring Deities Category:Shapeshifters